The brightest light
by hyperactivator
Summary: Yami Yugi casts a spell so that Bukura's Yami can't hurt him anymore.But what will happen now?


Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh  
Warning:This story contains Shoen ie and yaoi  
Also a small menion of rape.  
  
  
  
  
"Noooooo!!!"Yami Bakura screamed.He grabed his head and droped to his knees shakeing.  
  
Yami Yugi looked down at the dark spirit with disgust.  
Anzu,Honda and Jounochi whatched the sene nervouly from a few feet away.  
What would hapen now?, They all thaught.   
  
"Well theif."Yami Yugi spat"What do you have to say now that you have been so utterly defeated?"  
  
Yami Bukura Glared up at Yami Yugi hatered burning in his eyes.Yami Yugi merly returned his gaze with one of of pity.  
"What choice do I have? Victory is yours I am at your mercy."Yami Bukura Replied "I supose you will seal me away for eternity once more."  
  
Yami Yugi's Blood red eyes narowed in anger"That would be too merciful  
for what you've done. Ever since Ryu freed you from the Ring he has been at your mercy.The child rescued you from over five thousand years of being traped in a place worse than Hades.And how do you repay him? By controling him and abuseing him.You even stole his inocence.Something no one has the right to do."  
  
"You mean he..."Honda said in astonishment.  
Jounochi nodded grimly.  
  
Yami Bukura merly smiled nastily as if rembering somthing that he had enjoyed imencely.  
  
This made Yami Yugi's anger increace tenfold."You monster! It makes me sick to know that Ryu and you are somehow one and the same.And as such you can never be seperated."  
  
Jounochi was mad about that"So your just going to let him go?"  
  
"No Jounochi.He will be punished."Yami Yugi's Seneane eye glowed brightly on his forehead and a dagger apeared in his hand.It was long and eyption looking with a figure of Isis for the handle.Bukura eyed it with great interst.  
  
"I hope you are familare with the blood ritule of Hikari rule."Yami Yugi asked.  
  
Bukura practicly snarled a yes.  
  
Yami Yugi smirked for a moment at the tomb raider's rage and ordered him to get up and relese Ryu.A moment later the boy apeared beside his other.He quikely moved to Yami Yugi's side and tried to ignore the glare from his yami that promised pain.  
  
"What kind of ritual is it Yami wouldn't tell me."Ryu asked.  
  
"It will give you a good deal control over him. He will only be able to use his powers to protect you and if he trys to hurt you you can lock him in his soul room in an instant."Yami Yugi explained.  
  
"Alright lets do it."Ryu said happily."It sounds wonderful."  
Yami Bukura scowled.  
  
Yami Yugi took each of the Bukura's hands and pierced thier palms with the dagger.Ryu winced and Yami Bukura licked his lips at the sight of blood.  
  
Yami told them to let the blood drip into the eyes of their other's rings.  
  
Yugi placed his hands on Ryu's head and began to chant the spell.The eyes on his forehead and puzzle glowed along with the eyes on the rings.Then the light on Yami Bukura's ring suddenly stoped glowing and the light on Ryu's glowed twice as bright.  
  
Yami Yugi removed his hands and Ryu turned to him.  
  
"Is that it?"He asked.  
Yugi now normal and not Yami nodded.  
  
Ryu looked at his Yami and focused.The dark one vanished into the ring.  
  
Ryu smiled brightly as he was congradulated by his friends.  
"I'm free."He sighed happily.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Deep within Ryu in a room that was filled with anceint treasures  
Yami Bukura sat on his bed licking his hand free of blood.  
  
*Now what am I going to do?*He thaught to himself.He couldn't use force anymore to get what he wanted no needed from Ryu.He knew he wouldn't last long without the other boys body at his disposel.It wasn't just that he needed Ryu to get the other millinium items.He could barely spend ten minutes with him without wanting to make him scream in pain and himself in pleasure.  
  
These thoughts were not helping his situation.They were only exiting him.  
  
The dark one groaned the only way was to get Ryu to give himself to him and that wasn't likely to hapen.  
  
How did Yugi's Yami get him to let him have his way with him? Because he was positive they were haveing sex Yugi had told Ryu as much.  
  
Yugi had also told his light that his Yami and him loved eachother.  
  
THAT WAS IT!!!!  
  
He had to get Ryu to love him somehow.It was the perfect plan.After all people were always willing to bare pain for the ones they loved.  
  
With that wicked thought the evil spirit fell asleep. 


End file.
